His Face, Her Dilemma
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: After a nights rest, Kallen wakes up with a dilemma. Collection of one shots. KallenLelouch
1. Chapter 1

Well, I never thought I would be writing a Code Geass fanfic, much less it be over Kallen. This is just a simple one shot idea that popped in my head. I thought it would be a cute and funny little story so even though it has been ages since I have written anything I figured this would be a good little challenge and hopefully it will get me back in the mood to writing my fanfics again.

**Author:** Ongaku  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Pairing:** Slight Kallen and Lelouch  
**Summary:** After a nights rest, Kallen wakes up with a dilemma.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Code Geass. (of course)

**His Face, Her Dilemma**

**(Part One)  
**

Kallen Stadtfeld was never going to be able to look at Lelouch's face the same way again.

It all started as another normal day for Kallen. She has been wondering all day long what Zero's next plan was going to be, but what filled her mind the most was what the man looked like underneath his helmet.

She had always wondered that, especially since she really admired Zero to the point of being a bit infatuated with him. She hoped to god he wasn't some ugly old man, but somehow she felt that possibility was very slim, even if it was just her hormones persuading her to think that way.

The school day seemed to drag on. She always got so restless on the days she had nothing to do and was forced to attend class. Sometimes she thought that faking her weakness was more tiring than fighting the enemy because at least then she would have something big to focus on instead of her stupid strange thoughts about Zero, or even worse, depressing thoughts about her brother and if they lost.

The only person who knew of her faking the weakness was Lelouch but that wasn't much of a comfort. It wasn't like she was good friends with him and she felt that his attitude towards certain things were infuriating. After slapping him in a moment of anger she kept her distance. That was one of her excuses anyway. She also thought it was better for her to stay away from him in case he ever caught on to why she would fake being weak or ask her questions. She knew the only reason he didn't ask her questions already was because he wasn't a nosey person and he didn't really seem like the person to care about other people's problems, but she still couldn't risk it.

By the time the sun was setting Kallen was exhausted and ready for bed and because she had done all her thinking all day long it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

To bad that sleep wasn't a dreamless one.

* * *

Kallen was fighting in her dream. She wasn't sure what she was fighting or even why but for some reason she didn't stop to think about it. In the background of all the noise she could hear Zero giving her personal orders.

Then somehow she was in a dark room with Zero standing in front of her giving her strange orders. This time they were _very_ personal. He was commanding her to take off her clothes slowly and she did so, shaking with nerves. Once she was fully naked, Zero made his way up to her and put his gloved hand on her breast.

Kallen gasped in shock and reached out to take off his helmet, but just as she was about to pull it off his hand grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"But why," Kallen asked, feeling a bit dejected.

He said nothing but only released one of her wrists to bring his finger up to her mouth to shush her.

Then he let go of the other wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. Kallen's face flushed brightly with the feeling of his cool suit pressed against her naked body.

Slowly he dragged her to the bed in the room and pushed her down onto it. He was hovering above her, not making any movements. Kallen stared at the man hidden behind the helmet wishing she could stare into his eyes instead.

"Please…" she pleaded thinking it was hopeless. "I want to see your eyes." Once again she placed her hands on his helmet preparing to take it off and expecting him to stop her.

But he didn't.

Slowly she took it off, but still couldn't make out his face because of the dark room. Then suddenly she could hear the sound of rain hitting a window she didn't even know existed until now. Then a flash of light came with a clash of thunder and Kallen saw it. The face she always wanted to see and as a result she screamed.

* * *

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kallen shot up from her bed. Once she realized it was all just a dream she took some deep breaths and started to think it over and what it could have possibly meant.

"I feel so dirty" she mumbled to herself when she remembered that her dream was leading to sex.

That wasn't her biggest problem though. The part that had made her wake up in a scream is what had her worried.

It was all because it had to be his face! Lelouch Lamperouge, of all people, had to be the face behind that helmet and Kallen could not figure out why.

First she thought it was just because he had been in the corner of her mind lately, being the only person at school her knew she wasn't really weak, plus he was the biggest threat in finding out her true identity.

She was going to stick with that idea and move on but then her stupid mind made up other possibilities.

Maybe she wanted Zero to be Lelouch or worse, maybe she actually liked Lelouch and didn't even realize it.

She hoped that those were both wrong and that she was just being a horny teenager, but for some reason she couldn't shake the ideas off.

It was too bad that it was going to be another school day for her but she couldn't decide what would be worse. Going to school and having to avoid Lelouch's face or going to the secret base and having to avoid Zero's… er… helmet.

Kallen laughed slightly at the way her mind was thinking and decided that going to school was probably the easier thing after a dream like that, especially since it would be easier to stay away from Lelouch then it would be from Zero.

At least, that is what she thought.

* * *

Kallen was sitting at her desk wondering what to do for the next 10 minutes. She had gotten to school a lot earlier than she had planned and knew that no one was going to show up for awhile.

She began to dose off when she sensed that someone was leaning over her.

"Why did you come so early if you were just going to sleep?"

The voice was filled with a heavy sarcasm and she would have gotten annoyed by the remark if it wasn't the last voice she wanted to hear.

She looked up, planning to glare dagger at him when she came face to face with Lelouch, their noses almost touching.

Lelouch quickly backed away showing obvious signs that it was a big accident, but Kallen almost died right there. She could feel her face burning with red.

"Hey, are you sick?" Lelouch asked in what sounded like he might actually be worried, but she knew better than that. He was just a gentleman; at least that is what everyone told her.

Kallen averted her eyes away from him and tried to calm down. Her heart was beating so fast and she began to feel really embarrassed by the thoughts of her dream crossing her mind at that moment. "I. I. I'm fine." She managed to stutter out.

She knew he was probably giving her a skeptical look but didn't dare to find out in case she ended up with a nose bleed next.

"Well, okay then." Lelouch was about to head to his desk when he stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. "Oh yeah, your drooling by the way."

Kallen shot out of her seat and quickly wiped at her mouth.

That is when she noticed Lelouch was laughing and she felt her face go pale. He was just making fun of her. All of a sudden she started to feel light headed and she wondered if it was because of her lack of sleep and the mixed emotions she was going through.

Lelouch was already done laughing by the time he noticed Kallen was swaying back and forth. He rushed over to catch her before she fell to the ground and hit her head on the desk.

* * *

"Hey. Hey!"

Kallen could hear someone calling her and patting her face softly. She stirred and opened her eyelids slowly. Once again she was face to face with Lelouch and she just couldn't take it.

"NOOO!!" She yelled as she pushed him away from her and then turned to see that the whole class was now there.

They burst out in laughter at once. Kallen took this time to look at Lelouch's confused face but then quickly looked down at the floor.

She could hear Rivalz cracking jokes at Lelouch, asking him what he did to her and so on so forth. It wasn't helping her situation at all. She racked her brain for an explanation as to why she did that but nothing was coming up. She knew the true reason and she was never very good at lying.

Yes, it was true.

Kallen Stadtfeld was never going to be able to look at Lelouch's face the same way again.

* * *

Well, that was fun. I wasn't really a Kallen and Lelouch fan when I first wrote this, but now I'm a big fan. I bet you couldn't see that coming 'heavy sarcasm hehe'.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, look what you guys have made me do! Ah well, couldn't be helped. I actually became a big Kallen and Lelouch fan so I thought, just do it. I don't really have time to come up with a new story plot, so I figured making another cute short story to add on to this one would be fun. If I ever come up with more short story ideas I might just add them to this story, like how I did for one of my Fushigi Yuugi fanfics. I have no plans for this though, so for now, just enjoy the small continuation of the previous short story.

Author: Ongaku

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Slight Kallen and Lelouch

Summary: After a nights rest, Kallen wakes up with a dilemma.

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Geass. (of course)

* * *

**His Face, Her Dilemma**

(Part Two)

Kallen sighed heavily as she left the classroom for the day. It had been a long one and she was glad that it was finally over. So many classmates kept asking what her dream was about or what Lelouch did to her. She could never give them an answer and had to pretend like they didn't know what they were talking about.

Every now and then she would sneak a glance in Lelouch's direction. He seemed to be taking the teasing a lot better than her and that made her even more upset. When she realized that she started to get mad at herself.

"What is wrong with me?" Kallen mumbled to herself. It was just a stupid dream after all. Lelouch was not the kind of guy she would usually fall for.

"That's what I would like to know."

Kallen jumped sky high at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. If she was really a delicate girl, that probably would have made her faint. She turned ever so slowly to face the one person she planned on avoiding all day but failed miserably.

"Don't do that!" She seethed and glared as he gave her a smirk.

Lelouch was resting his back up against the wall, acting as if his being there was the most natural thing. "Do you always talk to yourself like that?"

Kallen blinked for a second and tried to remember what she had just said to herself and then started to blush as the memories of her thoughts came rushing back. "No. Of course not. It's just been..." She trailed off and her voice became calmer. "One of those days."

At that, Lelouch pushed himself from the wall and made his way towards Kallen.

Kallen wasn't sure if she should run away right then, but then figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to show any strength while she was still on the school grounds. She stood her ground and waited for whatever he planned to do next. She only hoped her face didn't give away what she was feeling. Deciding not to take any risks she looked down at the floor.

"Kallen." Lelouch said, as if asking a question, but she still didn't look up. "Are you really okay?"

His question caught her off guard. It was the second time she had heard him ask anything that seemed like concern and she began to wonder if he really did mean it.

She glanced up at him and came face to face with his eyes. She blushed again and wondered if her face wasn't permanently red now.

"I'm fine Lelouch, why do you ask?" She smiled and tried to act normal.

But instead of answering her question Lelouch reached out and placed his hand on her forehead. Kallen was petrified. She knew he was just checking if she had a fever but the touch was making her dream come to life.

"You have been red all day. I thought that maybe you were coming down sick."

Kallen was wondering when he was going to take his hand off her now. She knew it didn't take that long to find out if she had a fever or not.

Not being able to take it anymore she reached her hands up and grabbed his arm.

This surprised Lelouch and he took his hand off her forehead. "I'm sorry; I was out of line there. I was never good at being able to tell if someone had a fever or not."

Even though Lelouch pulled away, Kallen still had his arm in her hands. "Thank you for worrying Lelouch, but I'm okay, really."

She watched as he gave her a gentle smile. "That's good to hear. I was afraid that, after this morning, I might have made it worse or something."

"I'm sorry." Kallen spurted out without thinking.

Lelouch looked confused. "What? Why are you sorry?"

Kallen finally let go of his arm, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I slapped you that time."

"Kallen..." He sighed. "I had that one coming, don't worry about it. I was never mad at you for it."

Kallen smiled and moved to leave. "I'm glad. I'm also sorry about screaming in your face and pushing you away today."

Right as she was about to leave she felt a grip around her wrist.

"Yeah, about that Kallen."

Kallen wanted to kick herself for saying that. She should have known he would want to know. She could have made it out of there without embarrassing herself if she just left after apologizing to the first thing. She was pretty sure he had forgotten why he was there in the first place and she had blown it.

"Why did you do that?" He kept a strong hold on her wrist as if to tell her she wasn't going to get away until she told him.

Kallen jerked, she knew she could probably pull away real easy, Lelouch wasn't known for his strength and stamina. The only problem was that she was still on school grounds, and for her to show that she was stronger than a boy, well; her weakness problem would be hard to claim after that.

"Lelouch... please don't ask me that. It's kind of personal. It wasn't really directed at you. I was just caught off guard to have you that close to me when I first opened my eyes. That's all, really."

Lelouch let go of her wrist and Kallen walked off, not daring to look back. She had no idea if that answer was really good enough, she was just glad he let her go without asking anything more.

* * *

Kallen sigh heavily. She was beginning to worry for her health if she kept up all this sighing. She couldn't believe she was being called for a mission already. She wanted to go home and sleep. Her body ached all over from the lack of sleep she got.

It also didn't help that, after having to spend all day around Lelouch, now she was going to have to spend the rest of it with Zero. Life really wasn't fair for her right now.

It was about this time that she cursed the fact that she was Zero's personal body guard.

Everyone else had already deployed for the battle field and so it was just her and Zero, standing and waiting for the right time to go out.

It was very quiet and Kallen could feel the tension in the air. She wondered if it was for the battle or if it was just because of her. She would never really know for sure.

"Um... Zero, when am I to depart?" Kallen glanced at his helmet and tried not to show discomfort. She always hated having to talk to a faceless person. It was even worse than trying to talk to someone behind sunglasses. She had no idea what his face and eyes were expressing towards her. She would wonder if it was annoyance, or maybe he was giving her a gentle look, or worse, maybe he had no special look for her.

Shaking her head to be rid of the stupid thoughts going through her head, she waited for his reply.

It took awhile, it was like he was trying to decide if he should say it or not. "You're not."

Confused, Kallen turned her full attention to him. "What? Why not?"

Zero turned to face her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kallen felt a sense of déjà vu, but couldn't place it directly.

"This mission is something they can handle on their own. I was going to send you but it looks like you haven't gotten enough sleep. Have you even noticed the dark circles under your eyes?"

Kallen shrieked and pulled away from Zero's hand. "I could still fight though! Do you not trust me?"

"Kallen, it's not a matter of trust. You are a very valuable pilot. If you were to make one small mistake and that mistake were to be your last one..."

Kallen's eyes got bigger. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It almost seemed like he would be really sad if she died. Feeling like there was nothing more she could say to win she, yet again, let out another sigh and took a seat in the chair she was standing next too.

Zero stayed standing and Kallen thought that she had the last of their conversation so she closed her eyes to let them rest.

"Kallen..."

Kallen opened her eyes quickly. For some reason she felt like she was being called out by Lelouch again. It was unnerving. "Hai, Zero?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Kallen sucked the inside of her cheek. She then realized why she felt like she was talking to Lelouch again, this conversation was starting to sound exactly like it. She thought about how to answer him for a long time. It wasn't like he was someone close. He was more like a boss than anything else. Of course, he was a boss that she would risk her life for to protect. Tired of having to hold everything in, she figured telling him a little bit about it couldn't hurt. She would, of course, leave out to really embarrassing details.

"It's nothing serious. I just had a really weird dream, so I didn't sleep well last night." She watched as Zero shifted a little but didn't make any move to turn towards her.

"Was it a bad dream?"

Kallen blushed a little when she thought about it. Inside her head she was screaming, _'hell no, it wasn't a bad dream. It just sucked it had to get cut off so short with the appearance of a classmate!' _but she knew she couldn't say that. "No, it's just... Someone was in my dream that I wasn't expecting, is all."

"why would that keep you awake?"

She was afraid he would ask that. She knew she didn't have to tell him. He was probably only asking her out of boredom and because he would need to know how long she was going to be unusable.

Even though her mind screamed at her to stop, her mouth wouldn't quit. It was like she had turned on a faucet only to have the handle fall off. "

That person... it was a classmate of mine. This classmate was someone I was suspicious of for a while. I was afraid he might have found out about me being in the rebellion. It turns out he only found out that my act at school was fake. Anyway, I freaked out because... I'm starting to think I might have feelings for him."

As soon as she said the last part she regretted it. Why was she telling Zero, the most amazing leader she had ever known, her silly high school crush stories? It didn't help that she noticed the little stumble Zero took.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's unimportant and stupid." She put her head down into her hands and wished she could burry herself in a hole somewhere.

"No, don't worry. It was my fault that I asked."

Kallen cringed inwardly at his words knowing the underlining meaning to them was that he wished he never asked.

"I don't mean that I regret asking. I just mean, if you are uncomfortable about it, you don't have to continue."

Kallen looked at the man behind the masked and wondered what he looked like once again. 'Um... Zero... this might be way out of line and you can say no if you want... I also don't want you to think I have to know, it's just, if I don't ask I will never move on and..."

She was cut off by Zero. "Just spit it out already Kallen. I already know how loyal you are. It's human nature to be curious."

Kallen's cheeks went warm. She wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed about her rambling or because she was just that nervous about asking him. "Can you remove you helmet and let me... feel your face? You can even blind fold me." The request sounded even more ridicules once she said it out loud and immediately regretted saying it.

"Sure."

She was ready for Zero to laugh or something but when she heard his response she wasn't sure what to do next.

"Really?"

"I don't mind, but it will have to be quick." He walked over to her and pulled out the sash around his neck. "Hold still." He wrapped the piece of cloth around her eyes and was very gentle about it, which she took strong notice too.

The cloth smelled of fresh laundry and a hint of lavender which she found slightly odd but not a turn off.

She waited for what was next. Listening carefully she heard the click of his helmet and a swish of it being pulled off. The lavender smell got a little bit stronger too and she wondered why he smelled that way.

It startled her when she felt his gloved hand grab her arm and gently tug her hand up to his face. It was warm and very smooth.

"Go ahead."

Strangely, Kallen was starting to get excited and thoughts about her dreams were coming back to her. She moved her hands slowly, tracing the outline of his jaw and up higher to his eyes. His face felt young since there wasn't a sign of facial hair anywhere and that pleased her. She may not have been able to see him but his voice and the feel of his face made her realize that Zero was definitely attractive.

Finally, after working her way all over his face she reached his mouth. Her fingertips brushed against his moist lips lightly and traced it all around. She was afraid about what Zero was thinking of her right then. If anyone was to walk in on them like this they would think they were playing some kinky kind of sex game. Especially because she knew her face must have been flush red.

Getting the strongest urge ever she reached up on her tip toes and placed her lips on top of his. It was strange. There was no movement, just the feel of lips on lips but at the same time it was a nice feeling and the butterflies in her stomach went wild. Knowing she was in danger of jumping him she pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry."

She heard a small chuckle. "Got that out of your system now?"

Kallen pinched herself to make sure this wasn't another dream and was saddened that it wasn't. "I don't know what came over me. You may punish me however you like."

She heard the click of his helmet, which meant he had put it back on. Then she felt his heat as he got closer to remove the cloth around her eyes. "Don't be so serious all the time Kallen."

She watched as he started to walk about but then stopped once he reached the door.

"Besides, it was kind of nice. You have a sweet taste."

Startled by his words she stumbled to the floor.

"Go home and get some rest Kallen. I will need your help tomorrow." Then he was gone, door closing behind him.

Once he was gone it was the Kallen felt the wind being knocked out of her. She took a deep breath and felt her face. It was burning hot. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Get some rest? Not likely! If the dream was bad, now her mind was going to do even worse things to her.

Was she ever going to get any rest?

* * *

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, these are supposed to be short stories, not real plot line. However, they all connect to each other. Sorry, this was not beta read.

Author: Ongaku

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Slight Kallen and Lelouch

Summary: After a nights rest, Kallen wakes up with a dilemma.

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Geass. (of course)

* * *

His Face, Her Dilemma

(Part Three)

Even though Kallen was a part of the Student Council, there was hardly ever a time when she would visit the Council building. One reason was because she was always out with a supposed illness. The other thing is she just didn't feel that comfortable with being in the place where Lelouch lived.

Today, however, she was not able to get out of it.

"Come on Kallen! We got to finish filing stuff and then we are going to have a small party."

Kallen never understood why the Student Council president liked to have parties so often. She would find a reason to have a party for the smallest of things. This time it was to be glad she was back after being absent for over a week.

She felt a little guilty. She wasn't even out of school for the job. She just didn't feel like going. She spent most of her days sleeping. Her stepmother scoffed at her but left her alone for the most part. Her real mother would have been all over her if she wasn't lying comatose in the hospital.

Walking in the doors she smelled something vaguely familiar but couldn't remember what it was.

They continued to walk to the back, where they had the files.

Inside was the entire group, working quickly and being quiet. It was a strange site, not seeing them be loud and hyper. She supposed they were the Student Council for a reason.

Kallen took some of the papers and started to file along with them. The smell, she noticed, had only gotten stronger as she walked further in the building. It was driving her crazy since she couldn't figure out what it was.

Just when she was about to ask there was a light nock on the door.

"Come on in Nunnally."

The sound of her wheelchair could be heard as she rolled into the room.

"I finished making the cookies. I hope they are to everyone's liking."

Milly grabbed onto Nunnally in a bear hug. "Oh! Thank you so much. I'm sure they will be lovely."

Lelouch laughed. "Let go of my sister you perv."

Milly only held on tighter. "No, you just want her for yourself."

Nunnally's childish laugher could be heard and Kallen couldn't help but smile.

The Student Council always made her feel like there wasn't a war going on. They were like a family to her.

"Okay!" Shirley stood up from her chair. "Let's get the party started!"

"Right on!" Rivalz said in response.

They all huddle out the door in the direction of the party.

There was treat and snacks of all kinds. It made her wonder how they were supposed to eat all of that.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time but Kallen just stood on the side and watched.

"Why aren't you eating anything?"

Kallen jumped when she realized Lelouch had just snuck up on her.

"I'm, not all that hungry."

Lelouch handed her a drink and she took it without question. Truth was, she wanted to eat and laugh with them but she felt like she really didn't belong.

"You really shouldn't distance yourself from all of us. They are having this party for you after all."

Kallen looked Lelouch in the face and blushed. Even after a whole week had gone by she still couldn't get the dream out of her. It was even harder now that she had kissed Zero. She was beginning to get strange thoughts in her head, like if kissing Lelouch would be the same or different.

"Come on." He grabbed her by the wrist gently and dragged her to the party table.

"Kallen said she wants a little bit of every thing."

Hearing this Kallen pulled her wrist away. "I did not! Are you trying to make me fat?"

The group howled with laughter, except for Shirley. She knew the girl had a thing for Lelouch and always seemed to feel uncomfortable whenever Lelouch gave her any attention.

Lelouch walked by Kallen and the gush of wind brought the smell back. Deciding now was the best time she asked.

"What is that nice smell that I smell?"

Milly laughed, "It's the snacks!"

Kallen sweat dropped, she should have been more specific. "No, I mean the faint perfume-like smell."

"Oh!" Nunnally said in surprise. "I'm surprised you can smell them."

She then rolled towards a closet and opened it up. "It's the smell of Lavender."

Kallen eyes widened. She wondered why she couldn't have figured that out sooner.

"For some reason, we kept getting Lavender things in the mail but Lelouch isn't happy about it so he makes me put it in this closet."

Kallen looked in his direction. "Why is that?"

Everyone was quiet, as if afraid of saying the wrong thing. Kallen wished she had never asked.

"It was our late mother's favorite smell." Lelouch finally replied.

"Oh." Kallen wasn't sure what to do now. "It is a lovely smell."

"I agree!" Nunnally said with enthusiasm. "That is why I have Sayoko use lavender smelling laundry soap."

Kallen thought this over long and hard. So, Lelouch smelled like lavender because of the soap. Then something clicked in her brain. Zero had smelled like lavender as well!

She wondered why a man of his stature would smell so, girly, but maybe C.C. did his laundry.

It was a little far fetched but it was the best she could come up with. She didn't want to think of the alternative, that Lelouch could be Zero still.

"Kallen, are you okay?"

Kallen blinked out of her daze when she heard her name being called. "Yeah, but I'm getting tired. Thanks for the party but I think I should head home now."

"Aw," Milly began. "That's too bad. Have a save trip home and get plenty of rest. We hope to see you tomorrow."

Kallen smiled and waved her goodbyes. "I will. Goodbye."

Once Kallen was outside she began to mumble to herself. "Why can't I stop thinking about Lelouch and Zero?!"


End file.
